


Up in a Hot Air Balloon

by FinickyFinnick27



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Modern AU, Modern HG AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/pseuds/FinickyFinnick27
Summary: Clato fanfic
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Glimmer/Peeta Mellark





	Up in a Hot Air Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Clove, Glimmer and Marvel are all 15, and Cato is 16. They are all in 10th grade.

⚠️⚠️⚠️Trigger warning for abuse Also trigger warning for being drunk⚠️⚠️⚠️

I drum my fingers against the table, looking at the door of the coffee shop every few seconds. _Where is he?_ I wonder.

Finally the door opens, and a boy with blonde hair enters. _My_ boy. Cato pulls up a seat next to me, grinning. I hand him a pumpkin spice latte, now cold. 

“You’re late,” I say.

He shrugs. “I was . . . arranging something.”

I raise my eyebrows. Just then my phone dings.

Glimmer: We need 2 talk Ill call u. Marvel sent me this:

Below that is a screenshot of a text chain:

Cato: Love u, babe❤️❤️❤️.

I curse internally. I thought Cato had removed Marvel from that chain. “S’cuse me,” I tell Cato, rushing to the restroom. After arriving, my phone starts to ring.

”Are you dating Cato?” Glimmer says breathlessly.

I wince, knowing that she’s had a crush on Cato since third grade. “Yeah. I’m—“

”Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Glimmer squeals. “I thought **I** would be the first one with a boyfriend, but it’s you, Clo. Eeeeeeeee!”

”You aren’t mad I’m dating Cato?” I ask, a little confused.

She giggles. “How could I be mad?”

”. . . Because I’m dating a guy you’ve had a crush on for the past six years.”

”Clo, I would be a horrible friend if I was mad at you for that. Besides I have a crush on someone else.”

I like to think that I’m **not** a “girly girl” in anyway, but in that moment I forgot. “Who, who, who?” I demand.

I can practically hear her blush. “Well, you know—“

”Just get on with it” I interupt.

“Peeta Mellark,” she rushes. 

“Peeta Mellark? Blonde hair, blue eyes?” 

“Uh huh.”

”You seem to have a thing for blonde boys,” I smirk. “Listen, I should probably go. Cato’s gonna wonder where I went.”

”You’re on a date with Cato? Right now?” Glimmer shrieks. “You **have** to tell me how it goes. Bye for now, Clo!” She hangs up.

I exit the bathroom, and find my way back to the table. “Clove?” Cato says. “I have to go now. Can we meet up at around 5? At the ice cream shop?”

 _But you just got here._ “Okay,” I reply instead.

He pulls me in to kiss him. I jerk away reflectively, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

”It’s fine.” He leaves the coffee shop.

***************************************************************************************************

 _Smack._ My father’s hand slaps my face. I stumble out the door. I probably could stand my ground, but it’s best not to. I run outside, checking my phone for the time.The screen is shattered because of my father shoving me, but I can still read the time. 

4: 57. I have three minutes to get to The Desserted Island. When I arrive, Cato already has ordered my favorite flavor; mint chocolate chip ice cream with whipped cream on top. 

He rises immediately. “You’re bleeding,” he fretted. “What happened? Are you ok, Clo?”

”You’ve never called me Clo before,” I say.

”Clove . . .” Cato moves closer to me, brushing his fingers against my cheek. “Is everything ok?”

”My dad gets drunk. He . . . hurts me sometimes.” I shrug.

Cato sucks in a breath, before embracing me with a hug. “Clove, I’m so sorry.”

”It’s ok,” I murmur into his shoulder. His hair smells like lemons.

After a few minutes of us clinging to each other, he lets go. “I almost forgot,” he exclaims. “Eat your ice cream. We’re going somewhere.”

***************************************************************************************************

After a twenty minute drive, we arrive at a cornfield. Cato parks the car, and we walk hand in hand for a few minutes. I gasp. Cato has rented a hot air balloon. He smiles. We get into it, his hand around my waist. Soon I forget all of my worries, and it’s just Cato, I, and the balloon.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like everyone always make Glimmer and Clove hate each other, so in this I made them be BFFs. I don’t actually ship Peeta X Glimmer, I just felt like it felt right for this fic.


End file.
